Everybody Loves Draco
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Something strange is going on at Hogwarts. All teenage girls in the school are suddenly being drawn to Draco Malfoy. And Ginny, the only one who doesn't think she wants him, is the only one who has no idea what's going on.


Everybody Loves Draco

Summary- Something strange is going on at Hogwarts. All teenage girls in the school are suddenly being drawn to Draco Malfoy. And Ginny, the only one who doens't think she wants him, is the only one who has no idea what's going on.

I'm too plain. I've decided that.

I'm too short to be tall. I'm too tall to be short. I'm normal height.

I'm too pretty to be ugly and too plain to be astounding.

My grades are too high to be unsatisfactory. They're too low to be outstanding.

I'm plain.

And every girl in Hogwarts seems to know something I don't. Something weird is going on. And I have no clue why.

Not that I'm usually on top of things, that's Hermione's feild.

Speaking of whom, it's affected her too. Yesterday I caught her staring lustily out the window during study session. Not that that should bother me, but it does. I mean Hermione, miss perfect, skivving off study time to stare out a window.

Really I probably wouldn't care... except everyone seems in on it. It was study session with Snape. Snape looked right at Hermione as she stared. And said nothing! Nothing! I looked around at that point and noticed several other girls doing as Hermione was and staring at something on the other side of the glass.

Naturally curious, I looked.

They were all staring at Draco Malfoy. Unless they were staring at Filch who was berating him, but I really doubt that.

Now do you see why I'm so upset?

I looked over at Hermione. The lustful stare was still in her eyes. I nudged Ron in the stomach.

"Yo, what's with Hermione?" I asked when he stopped griping.

He looked over at her concern etched across his face. Typical. Plain Ginny gets no attention and intellegent Hermione does. I resisted the urge to sigh.

Ron reached over and tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Hey Mione, what cha-"

He got no further.

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped, bringing her head back around with almost hellish speed. Ron and I both recoiled.

Hermione seemed to calm a bit. "Nothing Ron. Just day dreaming."

Something was up. Hermione never day dreamed.

I waited patiently. Finally Hermione gathered her books and left the study hall, handing her paper to Snape. I followed her. Snape didn't even look up when I handed him my paper. LIke I said, plain.

I wondered how long it would take him to notice my paper was just a recopied version of the paper we had last week.

I wasn't dressed to stalk Hermione. Well in a weird way, I was. I was dressed in battered pruple sneakers, brown corderoy pants and a pruple longsleeved peasant top. My plain red hair was piled up in a messy bun on the top of my head.

I followed Hermione past the Great Hall and up into the dorms. Decency refused me entrance to her room and so I waited outside it for several moments. I watched through the window as a blond figure I took to be Malfoy left the Care of Magical creatures area and was followed at a distance by several other figures. I made out Pansy Parkinson (that was normal) and Cho Chang (that had me raising an eyebrow).

Finally Hermione emerged from her room. I had to bite back a yell when I caught sight of her. I had never seen Hermione look so pretty. Not that I swung that way, but still...

Her unruly Brown hair had been tamed into two cute braids. She was wearing a cute ruffly sea green top that laced up the front, with long flowing sleeves. With it she wore white jeans and orange sandals with sunflowers on them.

Damn. Hermione was dressing up for someone. I remembered the look she had sent Draco and was suddenly worried. What had happened? Was Hermione in love with Draco? No that couldn't be.

Even so, I followed her down. She moved quickly now, like a cat.

We turned a corner and I wasn't too surprised to see Draco Malfoy. What I was surprised to see was that Luna Lovegood had joined the ontourage.

What was going on here? Had all the smart girls gone mad?

Hermione evidently saw the three other girls as well, for she stepped out of hiding as soon as Draco had disappeared.

"So." She snarled at Cho. "You would seek to steal my man."

"He doesn't want you!" Cho growled back, flipping the bangs that had fallen from her two pigtails out of her face. Cho was dressed in a flowery orange dress shirt, brown mini skirt, grey stockings and tan boots. I had to admire her style. Most girls would look like an idiot, but Cho just looked refined.

"You're both wrong. He's after me!" Luna announced a mite dreamily, tugging on one of her own ponytails before straightening the yellow skirt that was over her acid gree jeans. The jeans swished with the movement and I caught a glimpse of her purple stockings, pink socks and orange shoes. She was wearing a dark brown corset.

Pansy, meanwhile had been trying to sneak away in her two inch black heels and white fishnets. She too was wearing a mini skirt (white and pink polkadots) and a light blue peasant top.

Hermione rounded on her, wand drawn.

Fun as it would have been to watch them have it out, I decided to intervene before someone got hurt.

"Whoa! What's Going on?"

All the girls turned to me. I decided to try reason.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Going after the man I love."

"Hmm. All you trying that?"

There was a general consensus.

"Right then. Cho, you hate Malfoy. Ever since he broke your nose in a Quidditch match and cost you the game."

Cho looked like she was having trouble remembering this so I skipped to Luna. "Luna. You love Harry. Remember?"

I turned to my best friend. "Hermione. You hate him. You've hated him for five years! Does any of this ring a bell?"

Finally I turned to Pansy. "No offense Parkinson, but you hate the male populous."

I moved back, waiting for them to put it together.

"You know what I think?" Hermione began. I sighed in releif. Hermione would fix this.

"I think Draco is in love with Ginny and she wants him all for herself."

Oh fuck.

I looked around at the small crowd of girls. Hopefully one of them would have some sense...

Looking at their faces, apparently not.

I then did what any sensible girl would do. I hauled ass out of there. I ran up the stairs into the castle, then up further. In rhetrospect, running up stairs to get away was not that bright, but we always see twenty twenty in rhetrospect.

Finally I was as high as i could go. The astronomy tower.

I ran to a window. What the hell was I thinking? Jump out? Yeah that was bright Gin.

I turned around and saw the advancing group of girls.

"Ginny!"

I turned back to the window to see a hand offered to me. Without hesistation I let the hand help me onto the broom and infront of my savior.

We took off to the upset sounds of four girls. One arm held me to my hero while the other steadied the broom.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

I looked back at the voice and nearly fell off the broom. Draco Malfoy, dressed in black slacks, a white shirt and black jacket, had saved me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

I blushed and turned back. "They seem to think you were in love with me."

He was silent for a moment, then softly whispered, "How'd they find out?"

I was stunned to say the least. I spun back toward him, once again, almost losing my precarious balance. "What?"

This time he blushed as he set the broom down by the lake. "Well, I do."

I was speechless for a moment as he stepped off the broom. He smiled at me for a moment, a sad smile. "Guess this is what having you heart broken feels like."

Then he summoned another broom and flew off. I stared at him for a moment. Then I took off. I played seeker last year and I was better than Malfoy, faster too. I caught up with him effortlessly. I swung my broom around and grabbed him by the front of his designer jacket. Then I pulled him into a kiss.

He was stunned for a moment then returned it with a small smile.

And just like that. I didn't feel so plain any more.

Meanwhile...

"Damn. I never thought that was going to work." Cho griped, pulling her hair from it's bonds. "I'm not sure how much more of that I could have stood."

Pansy looked vaguly sick. "What are you talking about? I had to pretend to like a guy."

Hermione grinned. "But it worked."

"Even so..." Pansy continued, pouting.

Hermione grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her swiftly. "Feel better?"

"Much." Pansy purred.

(A/N: Well I wasn't going to put this up for a couple months yet, but I left my Flash Drive at home. Oh well. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
